The Noble
by ForASunset'sRise
Summary: A verse from the Book of Jashin states that each of His worshiper's is given a soulmate. When Hidan finds his soulmate, he attempts to push her away. Hana, unaware of her connect to Hidan, questions but doesn't ask as she begins to become infatuated with Sasori. Hidan must choose whether or not to let Hana go, or accept her as his soulmate. Join Hana in her journey as The Noble.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NOBLE**

|o/

"_His worshipper will be gifted with one soulmate that will continue to appear throughout his life before acceptance. He will know his mate when he finds a female with bright yellow eyes and His symbol on her left cheekbone. A connection will be felt by His worshipper to confirm the woman is his. After finding his soulmate, His worshipper is not to murder another woman unless she brings harm upon his soulmate. The woman is the sacred creature of His creation. This is His gift to His worshippers."_

Drums, 47 – The Book of Jashin

|o/

chapter one

chase

|o/

I spun on my heel, slamming it downwards; the heel creating spider web cracks as I applied chakra to my foot, causing the red clay ground to shatter more. I quickly snapped backwards, dodging a black tentacle that shot where my head once was; I placed a bloodied hand on the ground, using it to push myself into the air. My hands swiftly flew together as I reached the peak of my leap; I called out, "Freezing Air Justu!"

A sheet of ice formed under my feet, catching my body. The precipitation condensed and froze into stairs by my will as I ascended further. I ignored the curses from behind, faintly recognizing the shattering of the sheets of ice. The ice only responded to my chakra, staying solid when I stood on it, however, when another person stood on the ice, it shattered immediately.

I willed to ice to stop forming as I reached the top of the staircase, leaping off without hesitation. I spotted the Akatsuki members directly below me as my hand flew to form another justu, '_Flaming Guard Justu!'_; hands halted, handsigns complete, as a black tentacle wrapped around me ankle, yanking me down faster than I could ever fall. My body flared into flames, a flash of my-now purple tinted-hair flying in front of my eyes as I hit the ground; my heel digging into the previous crater I had created, turning the red clay to complete.

"Fuck!" I heard one of the men screech as I spread the flames further from my body. I panted, heavily, hands moving to form one last justu. I slammed my hand on the ground, hearing a satisfying 'poof!' above me. I focused the last of my chakra to my legs, the flames dispersing as I shot out of them. A giant owl hovered just over the trees and I reached out a hand, barely brushing the owl's talon as I felt something wrap around my waist, jerking me towards.

"Shit!" I cursed before I was slammed back in my crater. '_My apologies, master.'_ I heard a voice chirp in my head before another 'poof!' hit my ears. I groaned, slamming my forehead on the ground, '_It just had to be Yuka that I summoned.' _I knew the owl held a great hate for me, but it could have at least been of some help. I kept my eyes closed, not even bothering to try and escape. Why hurt myself when I had absolutely no chakra left to try and get away with?

One of the men cackled happily, "Look at this, Kakuzu! The little bitch has given up! Woo!" I doubled over slightly as I felt a kick come to my stomach and my tongue lashed out before I could think, "You've already beaten me; need you continue to abuse me?" A new voice, deeper, voice hit my ears and I was jerked up by my grey jacket. "I suggest you hold your tongue, girl." I kept my eyes shut, still managing to raise an eyebrow. I shrugged and a kick came to my stomach; I felt my breakfast travel back up my throat but swallowed it back down. I scrunched up my nose in distaste, completely disgusting by the taste left in my mouth.

I was tossed aside, my head banging viciously on a piece of, what I assumed was, red clay. "You have one hour, Hidan. Don't touch her face or make her too messy; she has to be recognizable." I sighed, heavily. '_This is just what I wanted to do today: Be killed.' _The other man cheered and he grabbed a hold of my hood, dragging me away merrily. '_This is what you get for becoming big in the good ole red book!' _I thought.

Minutes dragged by, along with my body, before I was dropped on the ground. I winced, slightly, as my hand was cut; I coughed as I felt something wet drag across my bleeding hand, instantly knowing the man hand just licked my hand. He cackled and lifted me up and slammed me against a hard surface, "Open your eyes, bitch! Dontcha wanna see the eyes of your murderer before you die?" I was pressed harder against the surface, my back cracking in a painful sounding way. "Open them!" I felt him spit on my cheek and rub it across my cheek bone before I felt the arm holding me against the wall stiffen.

"_La Retrvivinal_…" He murmured before smashing my body harder against the wall, my shoulder blade digging sharply into the surface. My eyes shot open in pain, my teeth gnashing at the inside of my cheek. My eyes met the man's in front of me, shock evident in his magenta eyes. I took in his features: pure white hair slicked back and black and white skin, his face skeleton like. I held back a laugh at his white eyebrows; the said brows just looked rather funny. I sighed, "You can kill me now." I was content with my life: I had had my first kiss, and I wasn't a virgin. I had been drunk before and had raised a puppy. I had killed a few people and loved a few people. Although, I was sad I never got to try that spicy chicken from the Grass Village.

I suddenly hit the ground, wincing as my tailbone hit right on a root. I had found out I had been pinned to a very uncomfortable tree. "Get up, bitch. You get to see another day." The man muttered, turning on his heel and his cloak softly 'swooshing' at his waist. His skin faded to a pale color, no longer the skeleton like skin from before. I stood, shakily, and wondered if I should run or follow the man. I wiped the spit off my cheek, along with the makeup that had been covering my birthmark, and chased after the man. I had a better chance of living if I followed him; the other fact of myself being out of chakra appearing again.

"If I may ask," I said, falling in step with the criminal. "where's your shirt?"

"It's none of your goddamn business." He cursed, not bothering to look my way. I held up my hands in defense, "Whoa. Whoa." The skeleton man just walked faster and we were out of the forest in no time. The man, from earlier, looked up, his eyes landing on me first, then skeleton man. "Why isn't she dead, Hidan?" He asked, annoyed. I curiously looked at the tan man's mask, his red and green eyes the only thing visible. The skeleton man walked faster than I could keep out with, muttering something into the man's ear.

"Damn…I knew this would happen." He snapped, placing a large stack of cash back into a briefcase as he stood. "I suppose we'll bring her along. She might be a valuable assist to Leader-sama." Skeleton man simply glared at me and I coughed, awkwardly. The hybrid eyed man began to walk away, the Skeleton man following after him. I rushed after the duo and the hybrid eyed man glanced down at me, "Why don't you run, girl?"

I shrugged, "I don't have a home to go back to. I don't have any chakra at the moment either. I don't want to harm myself when I have no place to run to." As if on cue, a rock appeared right in front of my foot and I stumbled, slamming into the ground. "Ouch…" I murmured, hopping up and rubbing my shoulder blade. Hybrid eyed man sighed, "Maybe she not as valuable as I thought."

"Hey!" I protested. "I did manage to escape from you two for a good week!"

"Shut up, girl. I didn't ask you to respond." I held up my hands in defense then let them fall back to my side.

Getting 'captured' by criminals curtained had not been on my bucket list but I had a feeling I wasn't going to escape anytime soon. I sighed as a small wren landed on my shoulder. I smiled at the bird and turned back to the hybrid eyed man, "What are your names?" The man looked at me once then looked away. I frowned, opening my mouth to ask aga-

"Kakuzu. The boy is Hidan." I nodded, pleased. "I'm Ookamihai Hana." The wren chirped in my ear and I shifted my head to glance at the bird. I watched it lift its tail feathers then fly away. I felt something wet on my shoulder and instantly knew what had happened. "Gross, man!" I groaned, jerking off the short sleeved jacket. I glared at the bird poop on the grey jacket and checked my long sleeved shirt, sighing in relief when I noticed the green shirt was unmarred.

I folded up the jacket and trailed behind Hidan and Kakuzu, wondering what the Akatsuki would be like.

|o/

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Welcome to The Noble. This story will have cursing and perverse ideas, so be warned. I pretty sure there's no such thing as The Book of Jashin; it's something I made up. I hoped you enjoyed. There'll definitely be more action in the next chapter; this one was just a bit of an introduction. I will be adding more things to Hidan's religion, making it more in depth. **

**Please review, fave, follow, and such. I thank you for those. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NOBLE**

|o/

"_Age is not something of question. His worshipper shall worry for the age of a soul, for the soul never ages. The physical appearance of His creations is where time takes its effect. Time cannot age the soul." _

Ages, 93: 2 - The Book of Jashin

|o/

chapter two

seven

|o/

The sky was turning a grey; the air muggy and the ground soggy. The foothills of the Grass country lacked trees, grass sprawling for miles on end. The grass was constantly moving, the creatures scurrying quickly among the tangled strands of green. The grass reached my stomach, the brown capris on my legs a shade darker from the precipitation on the grass. Much to my disappointment, we wouldn't be stopping to camp in the country. I wouldn't get to try the spicy chicken an old friend used to go on and on about.

My jacket was knotted around my shoulder, making it look like I was wearing a short cape. The grey jacket only reached the middle of my ribcage. A small sweat spread across my forehead, the muggy air was something I wasn't familiar with. I had travelled around the snowy country east of the Fire country all my life, the only snowless place I had been to was the Red Clay Village south-east of the Mist.

The three of us had travelled for two weeks, neither Hidan nor Kakuzu in a rush to return to the Rain Village. We stop briefly to rest or for Kakuzu to collect a bounty or Hidan to do one of his rituals or when I'd dart off the trail to go after an animal. Hidan avoided me like the plague, and to keep myself occupied, I'd strike up a short conversation or a long debate with Kakuzu.

"Oi, bitch!" I blinked, the shout from the religious man drawing my attention. I laced my hands behind my back and looked to the white-haired man, who continued once I met his eyes, "How fucking old are you?" The random question didn't faze me; I answered immediately, "26. May I ask why?"

Hidan stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping. Kakuzu's hybrid eyes flickered down to me, scanning over my face a moment. His walk didn't falter. He grunted, turning his head forward once more. Hidan fell back in step with the rest of us, his eyes locked on my face. "Are you sure you ain't fuckin' 17?" I nodded, smiling, "I have the birth certificate to prove that."

"How old are you?" I asked, absentminded. "...19..." He muttered, eyes no longer on my face. I looked at him a moment, then turned my gaze forward, "You look older." Silence fell over our small group, the sound of nature and the squish of the waterlogged grass the only sound in the air.

"How old are you, Kakuzu?" I questioned. "88." I raised an eyebrow, "Really? What's your secret?" I asked, jokingly. "I store hearts in my body. I can withhold a maximum of five hearts at a time. When one begins to age, I replace it." I mulled over his words for a moment. "Damn, that's pretty sweet. So, you two are like an immortal duo?" Kakuzu nodded.

The stitched man glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, "Do you have a special justu or kekkai genkai?" I bobbed my head, noting how Hidan's head turned slightly in my direction in curiosity. "Do you know of the child in Suna that controls sand?"

"The fucker with the One-Tails?" Hidan asked. I nodded, "I have similar ability. I control electricity. I can channel it through my body or pull it from objects that are using it. There's a an extra organ in my body that constantly has electricity" I looked between the two, "Would you like to see?" Kakuzu shrugged and Hidan answered with an excited curse.

A quiet crackle began fill the air, the air itself turning heavy. The crackle grew and sparks began to flicker across my body. I still walked in between the two men, keeping the electricity running through my torso only; I wouldn't want to shock anyone on accident. The sparks beginning to combine, crackling lines of electricity sparking over my skin like a second layer of skin. My short blue hair became a more vibrant shade of blue, the ends curling into tight corkscrews. With an eerie buzz, the light from the electricity disappeared along with the sounds. My hair uncurled, returning to its short pixie cut.

Kakuzu sent me an impressed nod and Hidan simply said, "Cool shit." Silence returned to the group, the buzz of electricity still fresh in my ears.

|o/

We arrived in Ame at night fall, rain pouring heavily down around us. The pair took the lead through the busy city, the crowd clearing for the two when the walked past. The further we walked into the city, the thinner the crowd became. We walked down the wet paths and over the damp bridges, until no others populated the area. In a break between the pipes and towering builds, a large painted face caught my eye.

It's face was painted white, the brows black and knitted together angrily. It's tongue was pointed and stuck out from its wide mouth. The paint of the statue was still bright, not wore away from the rain. A figure sat on the tip, moving to stand before the statue disappeared behind the buildings again. I frowned, returning sight forward.

Kakuzu and Hidan began to lead me down, my hand trailing across the rail of the staircase. The light pouring in the hole disappeared, my sight fading to black. My frowned deepened and I focused electricity to my hand, holding it up once light began to emit from the pores. The electricity ran under the skin soundless, my hand turning into a glow stick. I giggled at the thought as they led me deeper in the ground.

The pair stopped and a door opened. Heat flowed into the cool staircase and Hidan and Kakuzu stepped into the room. I followed, dropping my hand and letting the electricity return back to the organ it belonged in. The figure I had seen on the statue stood in front of us, his orange hair vibrant under the light. Piercings lined his nose and ears, a pair of fanged snake bites in his lips. I grinned at the sight, thinking of the only piercing I had. I ran my tongue across the metal on the inside of my bottom lips. The piercing was just a simple pearl, something I had gotten on one of my trips to the Mist.

"Kakuzu, Hidan. I see you've successfully returned from your trip." His voice rumbled, deep and serious but I could barely make out a knowledgable tone underneath. His ringed, light purple eyes met mine; something flashed in his ringed eyes. His gaze moved to Hidan, who was strangely quiet. "We'll speak later, Hidan. You both are dismissed." I watched the duo take their leave, disappearing behind a set of double doors.

Hands habitually clasped behind my back and I leaned back and forth on my heels, looking about to the man I assumed was the Leader of the Akatsuki. He watched me with an ounce of emotion, as if waiting for me to squirm.

"Hi." I said, sticking out my hand. "I'm Ookamihai Hana." The man raised an orange eyebrow, but made no move to shake my hand. I shrugged, dropping the hand to my side. "I like your piercings. They make you look cool."

"Thank you." He stated politely, before moving on from the subject. "Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head, "Not really. I'm not a medical ninja, so you would need me for that. I'm pretty sure you have enough powerful shinobi in your organization."

"You hold a value to one of the members here. He spoke of it once when he first became a member here, but I would have never expected you'd join us so soon." I cocked my head to the side as he continued. "You will stay here. You do not have to join the organization, but will have to give assistance when needed. You cannot leave the village without noticing myself or Konan first, but you are free to roam. You will stay here with the other members, and try not to brawl with any of the members inside the building." I took note of everything he said. "Konan will give you a tour of the building." The pierced man turned on his heel, moving to head up a staircase. "Wait."

He stopped for a moment. "What do I call you?" He glanced over his shoulder once, then began walking again.

"Pein."

|o/

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
There's be more action in the next chapter. I have to get to Ame before I can get to the action. **

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


End file.
